


Here, There Be Dragons

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Godzilla: The Series, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: О том, как Нико похитили и сделали предложение.





	Here, There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here, There Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548587) by [WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune). 



— Вблизи ещё красивее.

Нико подскочил от неожиданности и обернулся к говорившему. Лицо молодого человека показалось ему странно знакомым, хотя он был твёрдо уверен, что ни разу в жизни его не видел. Улыбка незнакомца была мягкой, но почему-то будто колющей, намекающей на опасность, которую нельзя было увидеть, только почувствовать. Сам он был широкоплеч и источал силу; единственное, что успокаивало Нико — поблизости не было оружия.

Было бы неплохо знать, что у него за спиной кто-то есть. Но Нико мог себе простить невнимательность: он в целом был не в лучшей форме, недавно очнувшись на пустынном острове, не имея возможности выбраться на большую землю или связаться с командой, едва ощущая связь с Годзиллой. Он его всё ещё чувствовал, но тот был где-то далеко.

— Доктор Татопулос, вы голодны?

— Кто вы?

Губы изогнулись в ещё одной мягкой улыбке. Она была тёплой, почти приветливой, но только заставила Нико насторожиться.

— Не думал, что это будет вашим первым вопросом.

— Вам моё имя известно, — ответил Нико, и незнакомец склонил голову.

— Туше. Хорошо. Меня зовут Мури Машимицу. Вы можете звать меня Сай, если предпочитаете.

Нико нахмурился.

— Сай? — Что за имя такое?

Незнакомец казался всё таким же спокойным. Преувеличенно театральным жестом он снял салфетку с корзины для пикника, стоявшей на столе — кроме кровати и странного закрытого сундука, это была единственная плоская поверхность в крошечной хижине.

— Это детская кличка, — сказал он, как будто прочитав мысли. Выражение его лица оставалось светлым и приглашающим. — Но она моя и она мне нравится. Вы не причастны к моей культуре, так что вам, наверное, проще будет произносить именно её.

— А. — Всё ещё полная нелепица. — А моё имя вы откуда знаете?

— Я выписываю... «Наука», кажется, журнал называется.

Нико не собирался спрашивать, почему у него есть подписка на журнал, названия которого он не знает, и задумался вместо этого о другом: странно, что он не знал, когда о нём писали в «Науке». На его памяти такого не случалось. Может, об Элси, или о Менделе. Наверняка о Менделе. Его работы в области робототехники были уникальны, Нико мог представить их в журнале. Не то чтобы он мог о них прочитать в последние... Да давно. В Чернобыль журналы по подписке как-то не доставляли.

Но в какой-то мере его вопрос получил ответ.

— Съешьте данго, доктор. Поможет, — предложенная штуковина походила одновременно на шиш-кебаб и на нитку разноцветных стеклянных бусин. Наверное, это была глазурь, но на определить не получалось.

— Серьёзно?

— Ну, — Сай выглядел смущённым. — Признаться, на такие данго случайно не наткнёшься. Женщина, которая их приготовила, назвала их... сахарным огнём? Так что они точно не традиционные.

Нико вконец растерялся, но его собеседник, хоть и наверняка знал об этом, продолжил протягивать ему странную сладость. Нерешительно Нико принял предложение, не желая обидеть.

Сай подождал, пока он откусит, и предложил ему кусок хлеба. Данго оказались плотными и достаточно сладкими, но обжигали горло.

— Скоро пройдёт. Наверное, вам не стоило начинать с красного.

Нико дожевал хлеб и схватил бутылку воды. Дождавшись, пока жжение утихнет, он снова подал голос — вкус оказался на удивление приятным, и, может, немного погодя он попробует снова, но сейчас его одолевали вопросы.

— Где мы всё-таки находимся?

— В Тихом океане, вдали от торговых ветров и большинства островов.

Это Нико, к сожалению, и предполагал, так что просто терпеливо ожидал продолжения. Остров вокруг них был странно тих.

После долгого молчания Сай вздохнул.

— Полагаю, доктор, вы здорово обескуражены происходящим, а мне несколько подрезали паруса, так что буду краток. Из одного надёжного источника мне стало известно, что вы единственный на этой планете эксперт по... некоторым темам.

В разуме Нико поднял голову инстинкт, неутомимое желание не дать ничему и никому навредить Годзилле.

— Какого рода темам?

— Кое-что произошло, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы помогли разобраться в ситуации, если сможете. Я и моя семья в любом случае, каким бы ни был исход, поддержим вас и вашего сына.

Сына? Но у него... Годзилла! Этот неизвестный знал о нём. Как? Почему?

Но Нико уже пытался придумать, как выбраться с острова, и не смог. Очевидно, если у кого здесь и была лодка, так это у этого странного молодого человека.

— Ума не приложу, с чем бы я мог вам помочь. Я изучаю воздействие радиации на растения и животных, и моё имя в научных кругах уже давно смешано с грязью. Наверняка вам лучше подойдёт кто-то более уважаемый.

— Нет, — его улыбка до сих пор оставалась тёплой и мягкой. Слишком мягкой, чтобы принимать её за настоящую. — Нет, доктор Татопулос, я вполне уверен, что мне нужны именно вы. Прошу, обдумайте моё предложение, свяжитесь со мной к концу недели. Я отвезу вас обратно к пристани у вашего офиса после того, как мы всё обсудим сегодня.

План казался толковым. Вот только они с командой были в Индии до того, как он очнулся здесь, и он понятия не имел, что ребята думают об его исчезновении. Кроме Моники. Она со стопроцентной уверенностью будет знать, что его похитил альбинос в тренче, у которого есть целый остров-лаборатория. Снова.

Только в этот раз это был никакой не Кэмерон Винтер. Он понятия не имел, кто такой этот молодой человек, сидящий напротив. Но Нико был готов ему поверить — хотя бы потому что уж кто-кто, а французская разведка его точно найдёт.

— Ну и с чем же вам нужна помощь?

— С источником самых лучших проблем в мире, доктор. С драконами.


End file.
